pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Misery
Quick philosophical overview Ban first, ask questions later. A lot of the time I'm on PvX I'm available via email/msn, so if you are being retarded and get banned you can argue with me there about instead of filling the wiki with more retardedness. I don't believe that policies are required for sysop action, previous policy proposals from me have been based around trying to encourage sysops to take action in line with their own rhetoric rather than trying to give them powers I believe they don't have. PvXwiki:You're Banned Dumbass is about making sure users aren't afraid to do things that PvX:IGNORE would allow them to do anyway, you may notice I've been removing Rask and Super Igor comments even before it's implemented. Overall, I'm a pretty reasonable guy and I will hear people out after I've banned them. It's pretty bloody difficult to piss me off, so good luck with that. I've spent a lot of time trolling around recent changes and fucking about on talk pages, so I know what that's about, who is involved and what is reasonable and what is just retarded. I occasionally think I am going to become less involved in this wiki, but truth be told, work is just too boring so I come back here all the time. I'm away for a week now, so either people will have made their decisions by then or I will answer any questions on Friday. Apparently I'm terrible at Guild Wars, so I assume my RfBM will fail anyway. Also, I am the friendliest user on this wiki. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:43, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Misery is friendly, and you all love Misery. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:51, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::Dont like banthrowers sorry. --Sorrow 14:53, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::well, misery is a friendly person. high tolerance. makes sense for ban first then ask questions. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:16, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::You would ban someone first because "it prevents the issue from escalating". It also shouldn't be too hard to figure out on your own why you've been banned, anyway. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:21, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Takes two to tango, if you are running "ban first thin later" to prevent an ascalating issue give short bans to everyone involved, and sort it out in msn, only in that case it would be effective...but is he going to do that? I doubt it. --Sorrow 17:30, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::"to prevent an ascalating issue give short bans to everyone involved, and sort it out in msn, only in that case it would be effective...but is he going to do that? I doubt it.", quoting myself then "A lot of the time I'm on PvX I'm available via email/msn, so if you are being retarded and get banned you can argue with me there about instead of filling the wiki with more retardedness." I believe I said that is exactly what I am going to do, ban someone while on msn, all parties in the case of mass idiocy, then be available for discussion on msn if people wish to protest, but I suspect in 99% of the cases people will know why they were banned. Banning for this kind of reason should be short and to the point, usually a day or three tops unless the person in question happens to be repeatedly idiotic. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:51, 26 September 2008 (EDT) just Make him a sysop already. One person opposes, and must be new. I've checked contributions, and I've not seen much of anything thats proven that the user in question knows much of what Misery has done for this site already. All I can tell is the user reminds me of myself before Misery began helping me out. :P Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:19, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :While I appreciate the support, that's not really how an RfA works. It's really up to the Beaureacrats to decide when to promote me or not. This is just to aid them in that decision. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:28, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::In that easy decision ;o --Frosty 13:28, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::well it's mainly up to Auron and DE. DE's inactive atm (see his talk). So i'd have thought Auron would wait until he can talk to De before any decision is made. PheNaxKian Sysop 13:33, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::: Well, one approves of you, so... :O Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:34, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Ban first, ask questions later This philosophy seems to be concerning for a number of people, but most of those people will never ever be affected by it. I'm not saying that people don't deserve warnings, but if you have been warned about something before, banned for something before and continue to do it, expect to be banned relatively quickly for doing it. If you are involved in a big old pile of wikidrama and someone, not necessarily me, maybe not even an admin points it out and asks you to stop, expect a ban to be incoming. Bans in this manner only have a point at the time things are happening, User talk:Lukejohnson gives lots of good examples, so do his archives, of situations where he or other people should be banned. DE has already said that anyone who posts anything remotely trollish on that page will be banned, yet people keep going back there. There is no point in going and retroactively banning people for it now, it's more or less over, but if you see it at the time, they probably deserve a ban. I think if I were an admin I would re-iterate that warning and note that it applies to Luke and his asshattery too. It's really designed for when people are doing something against policy and they know they are breaking policy but trying to get around it with weasel words or just being retarded on purpose. Go look at how I have warned vandals in the past, I don't just blow up at people without a warning first, but when I warn someone, the warning means something. We have the forums now, please take retardedness there. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:04, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Interesting point "You seem to be fond of Super Igor, so like Saz I am afraid I will have to be mean to you, in the most friendly way possible of course." - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:51, 27 September 2008 (EDT) '' people read this, and think for yourselves first. --Sorrow 17:01, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Sorrow you're acting like a 2 year old, no one cares if he told you a joke you took too seriously. 17:04, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Every joke has a part of reality in it. =] --Sorrow 17:06, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::Q: Why did the Nazi dump a truckful of bowling balls into the ocean? :::A: He thought they were nigger eggs. :::Let's play find-the-reality-hidden-in-the-joke! --71.229 17:11, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Nazi are being nazi? --Sorrow 17:13, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Joke doesn't mention any Jew-gassing or invading Poland, so no. --71.229 17:15, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::It does mention Nazi, and Nazi were doing those things. --Sorrow 17:17, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sorrow, why are you so fucking bad at logic? --71.229 17:20, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC)Tbh, you're trying wayyyy too hard to oppose Misery. It almost makes me wonder whether you're a permabanned user. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:21, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ups? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:27, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Why would a permabanned user oppose a "banbot" admin? --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]'Mc'[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 14:25, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::user get's perma'd ---> user creates a sock account ---> ban happy admin bans sock account. 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:32, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: @ 71.229, The reality in that joke is that nazi's are racist, as it stands the joke wouldn't be funny if it wasnt already understood that nazis were elitist racist faggots. Find the reality in this: ::::::::::Q: Why did Sorrow stare at a carton of orange juice? ::::::::::A: Because it said ''concentrate. :::::::::::First one to get it get's an E-cookie.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:55, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I got it, can I have a cookie now?! (because it's orange juice you mix with water, orange concentrate/squash whatever you wanna call it) PheNaxKian Sysop 14:58, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::+1 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:01, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::u both best b trollin nggrs.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:04, 28 September 2008 (EDT)